


Worth It

by Sharknadoslut



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, Doctor Strange - Freeform, F/M, Stephen Strange - Freeform, Stephen Strange X Reader - Freeform, Stephen Strange smut, dr. strange - Freeform, marvel smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 21:04:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11260968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharknadoslut/pseuds/Sharknadoslut
Summary: The reader, who is in a relationship with Stephen Strange, is spending a night with him in Nepal. That night, the two get a little too comfortable in his tiny twin bed at Kamar-Taj.





	1. One hell of a night!

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Some cursing, dirty talk, mentions of Doctor kink, explicit sexual content, and unprotected sex

“Hmm,” You hummed lowly upon returning too Stephen’s room from the showers. Observing him as he sat on the edge of his small bed, legs crossed and eyes closed in meditation, you smiled slightly. Then you stepped into the room, silently closed the door before walking over to the man. You caught yourself staring at Stephen for a brief moment, you couldn’t help but to admire his strong shoulders. 

Standing before the dark haired man you contemplated what you waned to do next. With no shirt to cover his hairless chest, your playful eyes explored down his torso and lingered for a moment over his clothed crotch. Fuck, you thought to yourself as you bit your bottom lip, I’m ready for sex. 

Stephen and you had discussed prior to your arrival that he was too meditate for an hour or so before bed. You had brought a book to read for the occasion but there was something about the way he sat peacefully in front of you that stirred you, made your womanhood quiver as you imagined him on top of you.

So, going against what you had previously agreed upon, you decided to initiate what would hopefully become a good fuck. Quickly, you pulled down your pants and threw them off to the side, leaving you in only a tank top and panties. You quietly crawled onto the twin bed and positioned yourself behind the shirtless man, pressing your chest against his bare back.

“Stephen~” You chirped, a playful smile curling onto your lips. The warmth of his skin radiated against your cleavage, making you body relax. “Stephen, are you almost done?” Leaning in forward you slowly placed a trail of kisses from the lobe of his ear all the way to the end of his neck. 

Grunting in annoyance Stephen remained still, not even opening an eye to look at you. Unsatisfied with his response, or lack of a response, you decided to take your advances further. So, you repeated yourself, this time with a much more sultry and raspy tone of voice.

“Stephen~” You wrapped your arms around his neck, shivering slightly as his warm skin contacted yours. “Are you almost done, my love?” Both of your hands slid against his chest, your fingers making sure to smoothly press down on the creases of his toned muscles. 

“Baby,” His voice was almost a whisper, a grumpy whisper. “It’s only been about twenty minutes.. We talked about this before you ca-”

“But Stephen,” You cut him off, not giving the pessimistic man a chance to convince you to wait. You were in the mood for some love and you were determined to get it. “You don’t understand~” Removing your arms from around his neck you allowed them to wrap around the bottom of his torso, right above the hymn of his pants. “I’m so horny, Stephen.”

You could feel his body stiffen at your statement, you weren’t normally this blunt but desperate times called for desperate measures. Smirking your allowed your hands to continued on their wayward journey south. “I’m so fucking horny Stephen..” With one hand you lightly clawed his tight stomach, right below his naval. With your other hand you started to gently carrels his his clothed pelvic area, you could feel his cock start to harden in the palm of your hand.

“Won’t you please help me with that, Stephen.”

His breathing staggered as he suppressed a moan, causing you to giggle. You lifted your hand from his cock and stomach only to slide them inside of his pant so you could contact his intimate regions, skin to skin. 

“Why won’t you answer me, huh, Stephen?” Now inside his pants, you took a firm grasp of his hardening cock, gently massaging it in an attempt to get him as horny and desperate for sex as you. “I want you..”

“W-We..” He cleared his throat and took a hold of both of your wrist, gently pulling them up and away from his private regions. “God, believe me.. We will in just, uh..” He cleared his throat once more, a habit you noticed of his when he was nervous or worked up. “I just need to finish my night medi.. Meditations, and I promise I’ll take care of you later.” 

He released your wrist once they were off of his body and glanced over his shoulder. His blue eyes were glistening with a mix of lust and irritation. Obviously, he wanted to have his way with you now.. But, he wasn’t desperate enough to throw away his night time responsibilities to take care of your womanly needs now. No need to worry, you had one more trick up your sleeve.

“Mmm, that answers not good enough..” You whispered and scooted away slightly from his back, putting about eight inches between the two of you. 

“Y/N, we talked about this I-”

Stephen stopped speaking as you reached down to the bottom of your tank top and swiftly pulled it off of your person, throwing it across his small bedroom. His blue eyes longingly looked upon your soft breast as they popped out from the tank top, bouncing up and down to capture his hungry gaze. “.. Earlier…” He murmured softly, finishing his sentence form before. 

Sitting before the man, in nothing but a pair of panties, you burrowed your brows and peered over at him with sultry eyes. “Please..” You begged, letting your hands roll up your own hips until you reached your breast. Stephen watched you intently, he bit his lower lip. “Please, Doctor.” You continued, playing into the Doctor kink he had. “Please fuck me.” Your hands rolled over your soft breast as you covered your erect nipples with the palms of your hands.

Staring into the eyes of the man you loved it was easy to see that you had won. Quickly turning around to face you, Stephen was very focused on you and your body. “Well, baby, The Doctor will see you now.” He growled before pushing you down onto your back, your head on the pillow of the tiny twin bed before you. 

“Thank you, Doctor.” 

Grunting in response, Stephen quickly straddled your waist, putting one leg on either side of you. He then crashed his starving lips onto yours and kissed you passionately. His sudden enthusiasm excited you, making you moan softly into his mouth. You could feel his hard erect penis against your upper thigh, the idea of him thrusting it inside of your wet folds gave you a wave of pleasure.

He used one hand to hold himself up but he let the other one trail over your bare skin. Starting on the edge of your hip and then up your stomach, his hand ended up on your breast. His hand was damaged and calloused from the accident, which made the friction against your sensitive skin even greater. Taking your tit into the palm of his hand he gave it on strong squeeze, causing you to moan out.

You could feel Stephen smirking into the kiss. Pulling his lips away from your own he began to kiss down your flushed face until he was at your collar bone, where he began to suckle and bite. “Mmm, Doctor!” You cried out as he began to press his hard member against your inner thigh, grinding it against your desperate body.

The dark haired man took his other hand from the side of the bed and took a possessive grasp of your other breast. He gave that one a big squeeze before making sure to pay attention to your perky nipples.

“I love these tits, sweetheart..” He whispered against your skin. With each hand he pinched your nipples, twirling his thumbs gently around them to give you the friction you desperately wanted. Chuckling he lifted up his head and continued to play with those hardened nipples. Removing one hand from your left breast Stephen continued to play with the right one, pulling and twisting your nipple playfully. Leaning in to the left one, he grazed his white teeth against the skin of your nipple, suckling gently.

Arching your back it was hard not to moan out. Reaching over you resting your hands on his shoulders as he continued to give your chest the attention it deserved. Closing your eyes you enjoyed how Stephen’s tongue quickly slid across your nipple, playing with your sensitive skin for a moment longer until he switched breast. Then giving your right the same sweet kisses as it had just given the left. 

“Mmm, S-Stephen~” You moaned out in pleasure, enjoying all of this attention, only to open your eyes and look at him when he stopped licking your perky tits. 

He arched an eyebrow expectantly. “Don’t you mean, Doctor.”

“Y-Yes, I’m sorry Doctor!” You cried, licking your lips. “Doctor, I-I think my pussy needs your attention.”

“Do you?” He chuckled, giving your right breast one last squeeze before releasing them both. His blue eyes lingered as they jiggled before him. “I should examine it then, wouldn’t you say so?”

“Yes Doctor, please look at my pussy.”

“Mmmhmm.” He hummed lightly before crawling off of your hips so he was now standing off of the bed. Taking a firm hold of your hips Stephen yanked you froward, repositioning your frame so your legs were dangling off of the bedside. 

“Have you been noticing anything different about your pussy?” Stephen asked in a dark whisper, as he reached down and started kissing your naval and trailed down to the line of your panties. You were immensely soaked with your own natural lubricant, unbearably so. You needed to cum, and soon.

“Yes, Doctor.” You started, licking your quivering lips as Stephen stared at your with his lustrous blue eyes and took a hold of the line of your panties with his teeth. “I-I..” You stammered, continuing to watch as the man began to pull your panties off with his mouth. Your lips quivered as he took a hold of the edges of your panties once he reached your knees, then removing them from your person entirely. You were completely naked in the mans bed. The man before you kneeled down on the floor in front of you before he continued to speak. 

“Have you been experiencing an extreme wetness, Miss?” Stephen chuckled lightly as he took a hold of your knees, then pushing your legs apart. He stared into your sex and licked his lips as he viewed your wet womanhood. 

“Yes, Doctor..” You whimpered.

“Here, tell me how this feels.” Leaning his face forward in one swift motion Stephen extended his warm tongue and slowly ran it up your soaked pussy, causing you inhale in impatience. 

“I-I need more.”

“What was that?” 

“Doctor, p-please!” You cried, gripping your fingers around the bed sheet beneath you, “I-I need more, Doctor!”

“No problem, Miss.” He chuckled before giving you what you asked for.

Teasing you for just a moment more the man allowed three fingers to rub against your soaked folds, not entering you or rubbing directly over your clit. He was only gliding against your folds slowly, spreading around your womanly juices.

“How does this feel?” He remarked as he took his thumb and began to rub circles around your hungry clit. “Does that feel good?” 

“Mmmm, yes Doctor.” You breathed out, closing your eyes and pressing your head against the soft pillow, enjoying the friction you had been craving so desperately. Stephen continued to rhythmically rub your clit.

“”Okay,” He started, you could feel his other hand leave your knee. “Do you want more?”

“Yes, Doctor~.”

“Hmmm, let me see what I can do about that, then.”

Without missing a beat, Stephen quickly shoved three fingers into the relaxed opening of your womanhood, causing you to moan out in pleasure. With the thumb of one hand he took care of your sensitive nub and with the other the Doctor started to finger you. 

His started out slow with two fingers, but after a few thrust it was easy to see you were relaxed and wet enough to take more. So with another finger added Strange began to finger your at a much faster pace. He thrusted his fingers in and out of you, making your heart race.

“Does that help? Do you feel good, baby?” Stephen asked, he started to rub your clit faster and harder, making your moan out again.

“Y-Yes!”

“Yea, you like that?”

“Y-Yes Doctor!” You cried.

“Fuck, you’re so hot..” Stephen grunted as he leaned in and kissed the inside if your left thigh. “I want to fuck you so hard.”

“P-please do!” You moaned, proping yourself up so you could look at Stephen, you panted heavily. “S-Stephen, I want you inside me.” 

“Yeah?” He chuckled, taking his fingers out of your pussy he continued to rub you off. “You want me to fuck you on this bed, huh?”

“Yea, just get the condom on and I’ll let you fuck me, Doctor.”

“That sounds fucking great..” He smirked, pulling his other hand away from your folds. “I’ll fuck you real good, my dirty little girl.” Putting his hands on your legs he looked down at your body, the lust radiating off of his eyes and onto yours made you shiver. “Did you put the condoms in the dresser or are they still in your bag?”

You tightened up at the question, unsure of what he meant. “I didn’t bring any condoms, I thought you would have some.”

Furrowing his brows in frustration he stepped back. “No, I thought you said you were going to bring them from the city?”

“No, I never said that… You always have condoms on you!” You barked, frustrated with this endeavor and the tightness built up in your stomach from all this sexual contact! You needed to cum soon..

“N-No!” Stephen spat right back, walking over to his bedside table. He opened the drawer to double check and confirm if he had protecting. “We don’t have any condoms..” He grumbled, you watched as his erect cock began to soften a bit with the disappointment.

There was a moment of silence, there was a tense feeling of mutual disappointment before you suggested what the two of your should do next.

“Just pull out, Stephen.”

“W-What?” He cried, being a medical Doctor he knew the risk of ‘pulling out’.

“Yea, I mean, I can just take the pill in the morning.. I just..” You propped yourself up and looked at him with desperate eyes. Licking your lips before you continued. “I need you to fuck me, Doctor.” 

You watched as the blue eyed man processed his next move, as well as his cock go back to being fully erect. But after a second he growled in defeat and took a fierce grip of your hips. “Fuck it…” He barked, digging his nails lightly into your skin.

“You’re gonna fuck me?” You whimpered as you felt the tip of his edge rub among your soaked folds.

“I’m gonna fuck you hard.” He groaned, pulling you closer to the edge of the bed as he stood between your legs. Being the tease he was, Stephen continued to rub the head of his erect cock against your opening for a moment longer before he thrusted himself into you. Both of you moaned out in mutual pleasure.

“Fuck..” He grunted out, letting his head roll back in pleasure as he felt your warmth encompass his entire length. “Baby, you feel so good.” 

Wrapping your legs around his wast you moaned out, looking up at him. “It feel better if you were going in and out, I bet.” You remarked, encouraging him to continue.

“R-Right.” He grunted, taking in a deep breath before he started to really fuck you. Digging his nails into your side he thrusted in and out of you at a fast pace. The feeling of his uncovered flesh rubbing inside of you took your breath away. The pit of your stomach tightened quickly in a tight knot, you were going to cum soon.

“S-Stephen!” You cried, reaching up you slid your hands up his arm, digging your nails into his skin. “F-Fuck me harder!”

“Is that what you want?” He groaned,leaning in closer to you he buried his flushed face by your chest, licking the perky nipple in front of him as he slammed his hips into yours. 

With all the friction you quickly felt yourself rise up in an orgasmic wave of pleasure, letting your sweet orgasm ride out at last. You slammed your head back onto the bed and wrapped your legs even tighter around Stephen’s bare waste as he continued to thrust himself into you quickly.

“Your muscles tightened and throbbed around Stephen’s bare cock and it wasn’t very long after your orgasm that his arrived as well. Once it came Stephen hissed out in pleasure before quickly pulling out his throbbing length and placing it on your stomach, spewing out his hot liquids all over your lower torso. 

For a blissful moment he stood there, hovering over you with his hot length laid out over your naval area. There was a satisfied gleam in his eyes that you were sure he was seeing in yours as well. 

“I love you so much..” Stephen murmured, pulling his length off of your stomach he leaned in for a quick peck on the lips. “That was honestly the best sex I think I’d ever had..”

“It was great..” You chirped, closing your legs you looked up at him happily. “Worth every second!"


	2. The outcome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader is pregnant with Stephen’s child and tries to tell him the exciting news

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Sexual suggestion and pregnancy

It had been two months since you graced the entire Karma Taj with your presence. Everything had been rather normal, maybe sex had been a little more heated but other than that nothing too different. Since that night the idea of having protected sex went out the window. Nothing compared to the intimacy and euphoric pleasure of the bare flesh. So, against all logic and a reasonable state of mind, the two of you had been at it like rabbits.

Even if Stephen hadn’t invited you back to Nepal to visit him in a while he always made the time to use his sling ring to sneak into your apartment in the late hours of the night for a quick dinner, a good rendezvous in the bedroom, followed by the soft intimate embrace of post coital cuddling. Pillow talk always called for the most heart warming of conversations. The two of you would talk of the future yet to come and learn every detail about one another. 

Things were honestly just going very well. The passion, the chemistry, the love! You were most certain that nothing would ever come between you the two of you, that was until one night..

“I remember the moment I first fell in love with you..” You whispered to him, your face buried into his toned chest. His hand gently brushing up and down your bare hip, his skin taking in your warmth. 

“Oh?” 

“Of course..” You chimed, using your two fingers to trail up his chest until your hand was close to his jaw. Chuckling lowly he let his hand slip past your hip and to your bare ass, giving it a tight possessive squeeze. You giggled and continued to speak. “You don’t remember when you fell for me, Doctor?” 

Stephen shrugged a bit, but not too much as too not he disrupt your comfort as you laid in his arms. “I guess I can’t recall the exact moment..” He muttered nonchalantly, his hand still playfully rubbing your bottom.

“Oh..” You sighed, choosing not to pursue the subject any longer to spare our feelings. Maybe you were just a sentimentalist but for some reason, him not being able to remember dampened your mood. 

The two of you went to bed, and as usual, he had already left when you woke up the next morning and a feeling of melancholy had set in. No, you weren’t mad so say… You didn’t have a reason to be mad. It was just all of a sudden you didn’t feel like a priority to Stephen. 

He had a big responsibility now that he was the Sorcerer Supreme but you yearned for him more and more. Yearning for his presence.. him next to you in the same bed. True, he still made sure to call you and see you at least once a week. But you wanted more?

Shifting under the covers you glanced over at your dresser and looked at a framed photograph, a picture of you and Stephen. His arms were around you and the sun was setting in the background behind the two of you, it was from your first visit to see him in Nepal. He hadn’t invited you back in a while and it made your heart sink. Was there a future with him?

Suddenly, a wave of nausea hit you like a ton of bricks and you were scrambling to make it to the bathroom in time. 

“Congratulations, you’re pregnant!” the Doctor announced handing you back a sheet of paper with your test results. Your mind immediately went black and your body tensed. You had allowed this to happen with your own selfish stupidity and there was no way around this.

“Thank you..” You replied after a minute of wallowing in your own self pity. The rest of the appointment seemed to take an eternity as you began to think the ends and outs of the situation before you. Pre-natal care, motherhood… Telling Stephen..

The wild thoughts and feelings inside you only continued to fester and develop into absolute misery. Once you arrived back at your home you plopped down onto your bed and wept, wept until your eyes stung. How had you been so careless?

You had needed time to process everything, process your reckless behavior, the consequences of your actions, and subsequently how you would handle the outcome. You couldn’t come up with an easy answer.. There wasn’t one.

sitting up in your bed you continued to think, loosing all sense of time as your brain was going a mile a minute you jumped in surprise at the sound of your cell phone going off, your ring tone echoing through your ears.

It was Stephen.

“..Hey.” You greeted, your voice was low, almost a whisper.

“Hey..” He replied.

Silence followed before Stephen cleared his throat and began to speak again.

“I’ve been doing a lot of think.. I think we should talk.”

What had he meant by that exactly? You shuttered at the possibilities. ‘We should talk’ always had a negative canotation and with the doubts you had been having about the relationship for the past few days… Your paranoia was not out of line.

“Is everything alright, Stephen?”

“Yes.. Well, um, we should talk. What are you up too now?”

“I’m at home but now is not really a good ti-”

“I’ll be there faster than you can blink.”

And with a quick click the phone call was disconnected. Growling in irritation you quickly jumped from the comforts of your warm bed and ran into the bathroom to try and put on some make up before Stephen arrived, so he wouldn’t be able to tell you had been crying.

Within minutes you heard the woshing sounds of a sling-ring portal opening up in your living room prompting you to take one last look at yourself in the mirror. 

“Here we go..” You muttered to yourself, placing a hand on your stomach before making your way to the livingroom to find Stephen sitting on your couch.

“Hello dear.” His voice was low and humble, his dark eyes looked over you and made you shutter. There was a strange determined look in his eye and his shoulders were tense, this made you nervous. The thought that he was going to break up with you definitely was rapid in your mind, but you shut that thought out very quickly. 

“Hey..” You joined him on the couch, calmly sitting down with your hands on your lap. As the two of you sat there in a quick silence your eyes began to sting, you wanted to cry but you managed to hold it in.

“I, uhhh… Sorry to just come over but I really feel this needed to be done now.” He spoke, looking over at you, piercing straight through you with those baby blue eyes. Wrapping your arms around your waist, your finger tips pressed lightly against your stomach… Against your baby, you prepared for him to end this relationship for good.

“Go ahead then..” You choked, looking over at him with trembling lips. “Break up with me.”

Faltering, Stephen looked at you as if you were insane. He reached over, giving your shoulder a loving squeeze he chuckled a bit at your accusation. “Break up with you?” He scooted in closer, so his leg was against yours as you sat side by side. “No no… Y/N, I was going to ask you to move in with me.”

“W-What?”

“Yes, yes, I want you to move in with me.. Granted it’s in Nepal.. at the Karma-Taj…” He reached over and took your hand, brushing against your stomach, he gave it a loving squeeze. “But, I just want you there when I sleep at night, you know?” 

“Y-Yeah! I do know.. I hate how little we see each other, but Stephen, you ave such a small room and my apartment, and my job and m-”

“Y/N.. Listen, I know we have a lot to figure out but..” He paused for a moment and looked int your eyes as they were swelling with tears. You looked right back and studied his expression. His eyes were full of excitement and his lips werre curled up into an excited smile.. How did you ever doubt this man? “I just know I love you and I’m ready for you to be mine, move in with me and I promise we’ll figure everything out!”

“I.. I’m pregnant.”

As expected Stephen didn’t react in a positive way.. But it wasn’t negative either. He just sat there staring right back into your eyes as he processed the news.

“Pregnant..” 

“Yea Stephen.. Pregnant.”

“Well, I can’t say we didn’t have this coming.” He chuckled nervously and fell back hitting the couch cushions then running a hand through his dark black hair. “I love you, Y/N, and… This doesn’t change a thing. I want you-” He pointing at your stomach and a small smile crept on his face, “-And that baby. Even if I don’t remember the small things, like where I first fell in love.. But, I will always be there for the big moments.” 

“You realized that bothered me?” Your cheeks flushed, suddenly embarrassed at how petty you were.

“Of course.. And, even though I don’t know exactly when I loved you I know I love you know.” He leaned back up and pressed his lips gently to yours for a moment, then he pressed his forehead to yours. “the moments like this though.. I’ll always remember.”

“Good.” You were grinning ear to ear, wrapping your arms around his neck.

“It was worth it.. All of it.” He kissed your forehead sweetly and pulled you in for a loving embrace. “And don’t you ever think otherwise.”


End file.
